iMissed Samantha Puckett
by happy go lucky clover
Summary: Freddie Benson would never admit it, but he missed her. A lot. He missed how she used to hit every part of his body or tease every movement that he made. He missed how she would blackmail him or play pranks on him. Gosh, did it even matter? He just missed her. End of story.


**iMissed Samantha Puckett**

**Disclaimer:** If I own iCarly, I'd replace Creddie with Seddie in iGoodbye (no offense to Creddie shippers)... Ops, and also the image. Gosh, I was a step away from being sued...

**A/N: **So, to avoid any mistakes or time clash, let's just make this fic a lil' bit AU-ish... I don't really follow iCarly series, but I occasionally watch it :3 Anyways, the plot is inspired by "The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi", but don't worry, it's not gonna be exactly the same...

Enjoy, my Seddie shippers, as I present my late Christmas gift to you~

* * *

Freddie Benson would never admit it, but he missed her. A lot. He missed how she used to hit every part of his body or tease every movement that he made. He missed how she would blackmail him or play pranks on him. Gosh, did it even matter? He just missed her. End of story.

Ever since Carly's gone, things had never been the same anymore. Without iCarly, the two of them just kept on growing apart; him being busy with college applications and her always hanging out with her new friends. Eventually they agreed to take some time off from each other to make things better before it's too late.

Oh how wrong they were.

She started to stop playing pranks on him and moved on to Gibby instead. She said pranking him was getting old and got bored of it. Of course, he was beyond happy when he first heard this. But later he found out that it just separated them even further. Much more further than they were.

Somehow, she always found a new way to reject him every time he asked her to hangout. And although she still occasionally visited Carly's apartment, she would just take the remaining stuffs she left there and took off. Heck, she barely even talked or greeted him whenever they passed each other at school. They simply got back to being strangers like nothing had ever happened between them.

And he didn't like it. Freddie hated it so much. Something had happened between them and he would love to shrug it off and pretend like it never did. But there's just too many good memories of them. He couldn't handle it. Unlike her, he wasn't emotionally and physically strong. He couldn't simply forget all the past that they once shared. And even if he could, he didn't think he ever would.

* * *

Freddie sighed as he went through the empty hall. Since it's the last day of school, students were allowed to go home earlier than they normally should. But somehow, he felt like there's an unfinished business needed to be taken care of and so he decided to stay for a little bit longer. It won't hurt, right?

As he gave his empty locker one last look, he couldn't help but to smile as he thought of all the simple little things she used to do to him right here; in front of his very own locker. He chuckled when he remembered how he would complain all about it to Carly afterwards.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Hold on; just need to grab few of my stuffs..."

Freddie instantly jumped when he heard this voice. He recognized this voice very well as if it's his own. He needed to do something fast because he couldn't bear the idea of losing her. This time, for good.

"Sam! Sam, wait up!" screamed the nerd at top of his lung while running as fast as he could towards the voice before his brain could even react properly. He wouldn't let her got away from him again. "Samantha Puckett!"

The girl standing not far before him slowly spun around so she could face him. Her expression was a mixture of rage and annoyance. Not just because he was screaming her name like she was stealing his Pearphone or anything, though that counted too, but the fact that he was unconsciously gripping her wrist like it was a part of him or something. And she didn't like it at all. It just brought back too memories.

"Well? Say what you gotta say. I don't have an entire millennium." snapped the blonde. Freddie suddenly felt like his tongue was twisted and unable to say anything. He had waited quite long time for an opportunity like this and he's not going to waste it. But what to say? He's sure he had practiced a billion times before; and now as he stood here, looking straight into her eyes, he just completely forgot.

There were plenty of words that were suitable for describing him at this time. Though he would admit "idiot" was one of the most appropriate.

"I-I..." stuttered the teenage boy. Sam managed to raise one of her eye brows while impatiently waiting for him to finish his words. "Okay, let's just start with you avoiding me. I think we both can easily relate to that."

Sam took a deep breath in and out. She knew this day would come, and to be honest, she was kind of hoping it either. "What d'ya mean, Freddie? What's the point of us being together now with both Carly and iCarly gone?"

Freddie couldn't believe it. Where could she possibly go with this? "Sam, what are yo-" "No Freddie, listen. I think we both can agree the reason we used to stick together's because of Carly," said Sam with an indifferent expression plastered on her face. "I know you hate me and were miserable spending every second with me. I know you only did it for Carly's sake, remembering how you used to -or still are- crushing on her."

Sam stopped for a second to catch a breath and carried on. "So why bother, now that she's not here anymore, pretending to like me? I'm giving you freedom, what else do you want from me?!" Her voice managed to raise higher at the end of the sentence, knocking Freddie off his feet.

Freddie stared hopelessly, his eyes boring to hers. She's right. The question wasn't for her to answer; it was for him all along. All the problems laid on him, not her. He was just too stubborn to admit it himself what's in front of him. It's a bad habit of him to blame everything on her.

So, why? Why did he find himself missing her when this was exactly what he wanted?

Before he could give her any proper answer, she's gone, leaving him completely alone in this empty hallway. Then the answer stroked him like a lightning. He was too realistic and stupid to realize it. He thought after their breakup that feeling would be gone for good. But no; it's always there.

_Because he loved her._

* * *

"Freddward, wake up dear." Freddie opened his eyes and found his mom stroking his hair. "Mom, what are you doing?! I told you to knock!"

The nerd was pretty sure to lock the door before he went to bed._ Wait; was it all just a dream?!_ His eyes were widening in shock when he realized this. He tried to process it all but Mrs. Benson's presence wasn't doing any favor much. "Well, I did. But you didn't reply anything so I thought I should check on you to make sure you're not kidnapped or anything."

Freddie didn't even want to think a way for Mrs. Benson to barge in. His mind was too focus on one thing. He quickly got up and dressed himself and went straight outside. He knew exactly where's his heading to. He didn't care if his mom would scold him just because he's late for his bath. Screw her. He didn't need to question himself twice. All it mattered was what lied behind that door.

So he opened the door while praying for his fate. And there she was, Samantha Puckett laying on the Shays' couch, carelessly eating a piece of ham and taking a complete control over the remote. He grinned at the sight before him as he made his way to her, not doubting even once.

"Sup, Freddward?" said Sam casually. "Hey aren't you supposed to be on your nap right now? Or-" Her words got cut up because of his sudden action. Freddie was now inches before her, and she completely aware of what would happen next. She wasn't prepared or anything, but she didn't flinch either, waiting for him to make the next move.

Freddie leaned forward a little bit more and their lips met. They stayed like that for the next few minutes. He couldn't explain the feeling he had burning inside him as he did it. It felt just like he found the missing piece of a puzzle in his life. He couldn't help but to think how his lips fit perfectly on hers.

They eventually broke apart when they heard a sound coming from Spencer, who apparently was standing behind them for a quite amount of time. "So... I guess I shall leave you two alone?"

The two nod in unison as he turned away from them. They knew Spencer would be eavesdropping so they shouted "Spencer!" to make sure they lost him for good. When they were pretty sure he's gone, Freddie started frantically. "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid that things will be diff-" "Whoa, hold on there. What d'ya mean?" said Sam. "Nothing's gonna change. With or without Carly, we're still be, you know, hanging out and stuff."

Freddie's reply was interrupted by Spencer's sudden appearance. "Oh my gosh! They're getting back together; but what if you guys breakup again?!" said Spencer half fanboying as he made his way out of his hiding space, which was the kitchen, and stared at them. It's weird how they didn't notice such a detail before. Before they could say anything, Carly came out of the elevator. "Hey Spencer, I need a help with packing my stuffs. Will you help me?" said Carly with a nervous tone.

"But you told me to spy on the-" Carly shot Spencer a look and facepalmed. "Oh, right. Just a moment." Carly shook her head in embarrassment and went upstairs, followed by her big brother. "By the way, I always ship Seddie," said Spencer half way up.

Sam turned to face Freddie. A serious expression shown all over her face. "You know, Spencer has a point. What if we breakup again?" asked the blonde chick. "And what if we don't?" replied Freddie. "I have no idea about the future, Sam. But I know it's worth the risk."

Freddie could see Sam soften and smiled. The two resumed by laughing while their hands finding a way to reach each other's.

_"I missed you, Samantha Puckett." _

* * *

**PS: **I had a little argument with myself earlier whether to put this fic in K+ or T rated section. In the end, I decided it'd be rated T cuz the idea is sort of paranoids me...


End file.
